


turnabout is fair play

by the_marathon_continues



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego & Lila) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post s2 finale, They have an odd way of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: prompt: "I see the gift I got you fits you well.”
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego & Lila) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873150
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	turnabout is fair play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a smut prompt, but it drifted away from that! Thanks for the prompt soulofevil!

“I see the gift I got you fits you well.” Diego hid a smile as he entered Lila’s office. Sneaking into the Head of Security’s office was no small feat, but he had to see her.

“Not bad taste Hargreeves,” she said, admiring the glimmer of the broad silver cuff bracelets at her wrist. “But you’re still on my shit list.”

“For not wanting to work for your merry band of time-traveling assassins,” Diego snorted as he locked the door behind him.

“You owe me. You lot decimated 90% of the Commission’s team!”

“Technically Vanya did.” Diego took Lila’s hands in his. “And it _was_ your mom-”

“Can we talk later?” Lila said, not wanting to hear about the woman who kidnapped her. The weight in her chest since her mom’s death was growing bigger with every passing day. Diego and his gift were a nice distraction from her worries but she needed to press on. "Look, I’m on a tight schedule. Herb’s induction as Chairperson of the Board is a few hours. I’m trying to work on this blasted speech and-”

“Dot from Case Management can do it.” Diego held both of Lila’s wrists with one hand, as he fished into his pants pocket with the other and pulled out a silver chain. “You’re coming with me.” Deftly, he attached the clasps of the chain to each bracelet.

“What bullshit are you on?” Lila moved to pull her hands away only to realize they were now bound together. “Bloody hell, Diego. So the bracelets congratulating me were a trick? That’s low, even for you.”

“They’re handcuffs,” Diego corrected, pulling her closer. “And look who’s talking, love. You _drugged_ me.”

“It was one time,” Lila huffed. “I thought it would’ve been the best way to protect you.”

“Working for your crazy ass mother? Really?”

Lila changed tactics and widened her eyes in what she hoped would be a sign of meekness. “Please Diego,” her bottom lip trembled. “Let me go.”

Diego snorted, before picking her up by the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

“What the fuck, put me down!”

“No can do, sweetheart. We need you. In the future.” He swatted her ass. “Now where the hell is Five.”

“Five? And did you just spank me, you son of a bitch?” Lila struggled. “Wait till-”

Just then, a burst of energy exploded in the room, and in a flash, the scenery changed.

“- I’m free,” Lila finished softly, eyes wide. The sky was overcast, and up ahead there was an ominous mansion. “Where are we?” Five materialized then, and she glared. Annoying little shit.

Diego placed her down, as Five glared back.

“At The Sparrow Academy.” Five straightened his blazer and immediately started marching up the path, towards the mansion’s front door. 

“So you’ve kidnapped me to help you, eh?” Lila turned her glare to Diego. The audacity of the man.

Diego shrugged, nonchalantly tugging on her cuffs. “Turnabout is fair play.”

Lila rolled her eyes, but as soon as Diego wasn’t looking, she hid a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! taking tua fic requests at dancing-diego on Tumblr :)


End file.
